Talk:Den Den Mushi
What about the children's song Den Den Mushi Mushi Katatsumuri? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VT82cHaCm-w 14:25, May 26, 2010 (UTC)anon Trivia Wait so let me get this straight. In the trivia when it talks about the Den Den Mushi appearing in Bleach, does it mean the actual "snail-phone" appeared? If it's just the word, there is no need to make it into trivia because Den Den Mushi literally means snail. 21:37, May 16, 2011 (UTC) The actual Den Den Mushi did not appear in the episode, just the word. However, the sub groups provided the reference that Den Den Mushi = One Piece easter egg, like a necessary info to understand what's going on. On top of that, on the article itself it states that it literally means "electric transmission bug" - I don't know any other electric transmission bugs outside of One Piece. 21:48, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Jinbe's right, I looked around and couldn't find anything else about bug-based communication devices, let alone snails. Besides, although a bit more direct, we did put outside references to Luffy and the Straw Hat jolly roger in their trivia sections, the same should be done here. 22:02, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Okay I'll check out the subs but just to make this clear, Den Den Mushi (電伝虫) is a pun with the Den Den Mushi (でんでん虫) that plain means "snail". Isn't it somewhere in this article? (maybe not...) I'm 90% sure if you use a translator and translate the 2nd Den Den Mushi I put in japanese (でんでん虫) it will come out as "snail". Confirm with Klobis if you'd like. 22:18, May 16, 2011 (UTC) I wouldn't put so much effort into it (yet), we are not even sure if trivia like this will be kept when the current discussion is over. 22:25, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Well uh, here I go! (check the episode) 22:27, May 16, 2011 (UTC) I ran the translations through a translator, the first one came up as "electronic transmission insect" while the other came up as den den mushi. I guess dictionary is only good with one type of Japanese, lol. 22:29, May 16, 2011 (UTC) @DP: What kind of bizarre translator did you use? XD or did you type in the wrong den den mushi? Oh, never mind. Use babylon if you really need to check. And only look up でんでん虫. @Everyone: I checked; this is an editor's mistake. There is no way to indicate if he means "snail" or "electronic transmission insect", plus snail is a common "kid's word". The translator probably didn't know what Den Den Mushi actually means since there are like 10 ways to say "snail" and he probably was used to seeing Den Den Mushi from One Piece taking the fact that he is a translator. ^^ 22:43, May 16, 2011 (UTC) You're talking about the Bleach chapter here, right? Could you provide a link for that chapter, please? 22:49, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and I used dictionary.com for the translation, btw. 22:51, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Actually, it's an episode. I think the Den Den Mushi part is a filler, but if you want to check, the episode is here and the part starts around 6:34. 22:57, May 16, 2011 (UTC) in the episode linked above, the subtitles says "New letter, D, like in Den Den mushi. So it should still be noticed, since the D, as we all know, is a symbolic letter in One Piece! randomdude 00:31, June 7, 2011